The Labyrinthian Charm
by Princess.Azura
Summary: Jareth can't but help but think about the one who got away... This is for Mature audiences only :P
1. Chapter 1, A Dance in the Night

**Chapter 1: A Dance in the Night**

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sarah looked at her dark and eery surroundings. She spun around in circles, dizzy with confusion. Her big flowy dress, whirled around her. She eventually collapsed onto the cold grassy ground. With a shaky voice, Sarah managed to say once again, "Who...a..are...you?" Her eye slowly closed. She could hear someone coming closer towards her. She push her eyelids open ever so slightly to see a blond haired man bending down closer to her body. "Who are you"

Sarah sat up quickly in her bed. It was just another nightmare. It had been a few months since she returned from the Labyrinth that she had defeated. Night after night since then, she continued to have nightmares about Jareth and the Labyrinth in general. Now that she had woken up, she knew who this mysterious person in her dreams was. A chill ran down her spine when she had realized that he left her window. She thought that she had closed it before she went off to bed, but maybe she imagined it and left it open. She pulled the covers down to reveal her nightgown that she was sleeping in. Her legs swung over the bed and she placed her feet in her fuzzy panda slippers. Sarah tiredly walked over to the window. The curtains flew around wildly in the wind that blew in. She pulled the window shut and the curtains slowly fell back down to their stationary position.

Sarah stood there for a moment, admiring the starry blue sky, lit by the crescent moon that fell to the side of her view. A small smile appeared on her face. It would have been bigger if she wasn't so dazed from being so tired. She began to think about why she would be having so many of these nightmares and what they possibly might mean. It didn't make much sense to her because before this, she had always dreamed of being a princess in the castle beyond goblin city. Why she was getting terrified by this very same thing bewildered her.

She sighed and turned back around. She made her way back to her bed. She had down onto the mattress, but quick hopped back to her feet with a loud OUCH! She took her hand to her butt and rubbed it gently where she had felt something jab into her. Sarah turned towards her bed. With what light that entered her window, she could make out a flower shape, silhouetted on her bed. She reached forward and picked it up carefully. It was a white rose and it certainly wasn't there when she left her bed. This could only mean one simple thing. Someone else was here.

"I don't know who you are, but you better come out." Sarah now awake and alert, looked around the room for any sign of movement. They could not have gotten away so easily in such short time.

She placed the rose on her side table while not taking her eyes off the room. She slowly crept towards the light switch. If the intruder wasn't going to reveal themselves, then she would do the task herself. Placing a tight grip around the trigger, she took a big, deep breathe. She wasn't entirely sure if she was ready to find out the identity of this mysterious person. Without realizing it, she turned the switch on and the light above head brightened the entire room.

Sarah squinted and it took her a moment for her eyes readjust to the sudden change of light. When she was able to fully see again she looked back up to see the all too familiar golden hair and leather boots standing before her on the other side of the room. Jareth stood there a gave a cheeky smirk.

"Do get some sleep,my dear. We shall meet again. Don't you worry." He blew her a light kiss and with a slight chuckle, he vanished into a cloud of silver glitter.

In a bit of a daze from her shock, Sarah quietly said to herself, "Wait... Don't go... please."

The same words echoed in her head over and over again. _We shall meet again. We shall meet again..._ This obviously wasn't the last time that they would see each other. It was a vague response because even though he said that they would meet again, the length of time between now and whenever that would be was not defined. It could be tomorrow or even years from now. She hoped it would be the sooner because she wanted to ask him questions. Questions that she wanted answered now.

Her heart fell into her stomach when the realization hit her that he was so close and she let him slip away. She limply turned the light switch to off and let her hand fall down to her side. She dragged herself towards her bed. This feeling that hit her felt strange and she was unsure of it. She picked up the rose and took in its sweet scent before placing it back down to were it was. She sat on the edge of her bed. _Get some sleep... my dear_. Yeah. I better get some sleep. Her panda slippers simply fell off her feet onto the floor and she tucked her legs under her blankets. She grabbed one of her two pillowed and hugged on tightly to it. She then slowly lay her head down on the other pillow before she pulled the blankets over herself.

It didn't take long before she fell asleep an started to dream. This time the dream was pleasant and it made her sleeping body parade a wide smile. She was in the ball with Jareth. The same one that she and Jareth were in when she was in the Labyrinth. She stared deep into his mismatched eyes in disarray as he lead them both twirled around the dance floor. It was a scene of utter grace. His lips moved gently along to the words that she had remembered. _I'll be there for you, as the world falls down. I'm falling for you."_ She continued on dreaming about the romantic scene happily for the rest of the night.

OoOoOo

Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic! I can not wait to see where this one is going to go. To make the future chapters better, I would appreciate you leaving me suggestion on how to improve.


	2. Chapter 2, Red as a Rose

**Chapter 2: Red as a Rose**

It was now Sarah's 18th birthday. She still remembered the Labyrinth and her encounter with Jareth a few months after that. She still was haunted by those few words that he uttered to her just before he left._ We shall meet again._ Despite the few years that have gone by since then, his promise to her that he would be back still remained unfulfilled. Her hope of him ever coming back started to vanish as time went on, but she still hope none the less. The times she was thinking about him, the thought of it almost tortured her. She would occasionally draw doodles or create poems on the margins of her school notebook about him. Even with all of the pain he had caused her, she still wanted to see him again. It was almost on a daily basis that she wished he would just show up out of nowhere.++

Sarah exhausted from the days' festivities went silently to her bedroom so she could get some muchly needed rest. It had been a very long day of celebrating with many relatives and opening what seamed to be an endless amount of present. She was glad that they were all done now and could get away from it all. Upon entering her room, she stripped down into her underwear and threw her jeans and sweater into her laundry basket. Relieved to be free from her constraining clothes, she stretched out her arms and gave a big yawn. It was nice to be able to move around a bit more. She shook out her arms. After this quick stress release, she strolled over to her closet and opened the sliding doors. She took out a thin pair of red cotton pyjama bottoms along with a matching red top. Just as she was pulling off the pieces from the clothes hanger, Sarah's cell phone rang. She dropped the pyjamas that she was holding onto her bed and picked up the phone that was sitting on her bedside table. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sarah!"

"Oh hey Mike. I didn't know it was you. How are things going with you?"

"I'm doing good. I just called to see how things went with the birthday girl"

"Well. The birthday girl is doing very good. I'm just a bit tired, that's all"

"A long day I take it?"

"Yeah." Sarah swung around and sat on her bed beside her pyjamas and took a big sigh. She could feel herself slowly getting more and more tired as time was passing by. She tried to keep up her energy despite that fact so she could continue talking to mike. It would be rude of her now just to hang up.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to the party."

"Please don't stress yourself out about it. I understand that you couldn't make it."

"You know I won't stress myself out."

"Okay then. I'll just have to believe you"

"I have a present for you. I don't know when I will give it to you though, since the party is over"

"Will you be at school on Monday?"

"I will"

"Then I guess I have to wait until then to receive my present" she gave a short and quiet giggle. "I have to go to bed now. I hope to talk to you later."

"We'll then it's a plan. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye" Sarah clicked her phone off.

She continued to hold a firm grip to her phone unconsciously. It was clear to everyone that she had a great liking towards him and she was happy that it was him who was calling her. She was finding it hard to start resisting these temptations now that she was older and Jareth wasn't in the picture. She reached over towards her night table and placed her phone on it. Looking down, she could see a pair of brown leather boots tapping on her wooden floor. She sat back up as her eyes followed a path up to look at this person in the face. It left her at no surprise to see that it was none other than Jareth himself standing before her. He held an expressionless face. Even with her wanting him to see him again, she still was surprised by his presence.

Sarah looked away in embarrassment, remembering that she was only in her undergarments. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as they began to turn red. _How long was he standing there for?_ He stood there observing her soft, tender figure and her lush red lips. She could feel his gaze upon her even though she could not see his face. She sat there for a moment before quickly getting up and putting on her pyjamas in record time. Once done, she stood there in silence with her back facing towards him. She was too shy to look at him because she was afraid of what he might say. She looked down to where her pyjamas were laying before to notice a single red rose just laying there.

She picked it up gently into both of her hands and cradled to her body, almost forgetting that he was still standing there. He watched he intently as he could sense he reaction to the single red rose. She was in content shock when she turned around slowly to face him. His gaze towards her automatically attracted her eyes towards his. She looked deeply into them for a moment. Coming back to reality, Sarah said firmly"You have questions to answer for me Jareth"

"As do you my Lady. Who was this Mike you were talking with on the phone? You sounded intimate with him. I thought that you loved me, not him?" His eyebrows perked up in await to a response.

"Jareth. He's just a really good friend. Nothing is going to happen between me and him, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I hope not."

"Please trust me, like I trust you."

"Well it seems alot like you forgetting about me."

"Forgetting about you? I've thought about nothing else, besides you. If you call that forgetting, then sure, all of those dream and thoughts and those scribbles in my notebook means I forgot about you. I confess my lord." She turned to the side and Jareth could still easily see a tear run down her cheek.

"Sarah? Why are you crying?"

"Is it that hard to see? How else am I suppose to act? You're lack of presence has been torturing me over the last few years that you've been gone. Now that you are finally back, you accuse me of something that is not true. Maybe you should... you should just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry Sarah. I never meat to hurt you. Leaving is the last thing I would ever want to do."

"Jareth, please"

"If you really do trust me, then you should know how sorry I am. I was wrong and I am trying to apologize to you. Here. In person. Can you forgive me?" She turned all the way around so he could not see her face anymore. He took a step forward. "Please Sarah." He could hear Sarah give a sigh, but he wasn't entirely sure if it was good or bad thing.

"What will you do if I do accept your apology?"

"I will love you. I've also brought you a birthday gift as well."

Sarah turned back around with excitement and curiosity in her eyes. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you that. I must hear those words first"

Sarah turned back around to face him."Jareth. I Sarah accept you sincere apology"

"That's more like it. Here. It's a crystal. Nothing more. If you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl. Can you handle it?"

"Of course I can. I handled your Labyrinth didn't I"

"You did. Fair enough." He took a hand and placed it behind his back. When his hand came back into view, it was hold a glass-like sphere, but she knew it wasn't made from glass. It was the same one that he had when he was in the Labyrinth. He twirled it around before outreaching his arm to hand it over to her. "Then this is for you, birthday girl."

She took one hand off the rose that she was holding to receive the crystal from him. "You must take precious care of it though. Do I have a promise" Sarah nodded with contempt. "Thank You Jareth. I like it." She walked over to her makeup stand and laid the rose down on it before placing the crystal inside her plush jewelry box. She walked back over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. Jareth soon followed and sat down beside her.

"So why did it take so long before you returned here?" She looked intensely into his eye, searching for any kind of answer, even before he said anything. He gave a sigh and looked up towards the ceiling, as to figure out how to explain it to her. "I needed to wait until you were fully blossomed."

"Why?"

"It's just that I couldn't bring myself to be with such a fragile and young body. I had to wait."

"You couldn't send me a message or something. Anything at all would have been nice"

He took her hand that was now sitting on her leg and brought it to his lips. He gently kissed it. "I am sorry. I should have though of something."

"It's alright. I forgive you on that account as well." She stared off into nothing, pondering.

"What is it Sarah?"

When she heard his voice, she automatically turned her head to face him. "Do you love me?"

"If course I do, or I wouldn't be here."

"Alright. That's all I need to know."

Sarah could feel the need for her eyelids to close as she started to feel herself get tired once again. She had forgotten how tired she actually was when Jareth had appeared. She fell over into Jareth's arms as her eyelids closed shut. He didn't mind much because he understood that humans where very easily tired out. He held her in his arms softly and started to comb his fingers through her hair. She didn't move or react when he did this. She was too far gone into sleep.

He carefully slipped out from under her and stood to his feet. He allowed her head to rest on one of her pillows. He tucked her feet onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her. She looked so peaceful when she sleep. Jareth smiled to himself and he took in her sleeping body. He sat back down on the edge of the bed and leaned forward to give her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday... my lovely rose. I hope you have sweet dreams." He sat there for a little while longer before walking over to her window. He transformed himself into the familiar white owl and flew out into the starry night. He didn't want to cause Sarah any more pain. It would only drive her farther away from him. He never wanted that to happen. It would make it almost impossible for him to make her his queen if she never wanted to be with him again, even if it mean taking it slow. He had to resist the urges inside of himself to do anything more.

OoOoOoO

Thanks you so much for reading yet another chapter of The Labyrinthian Charm. I couldn't believe how many people read the first chapter within only a day. This chapter was a bit longer and the romance is really starting to come along. I hope to get a little more into it within the next few chapters. :)


	3. Chapter 3, Jareth's Return

**Chapter 3: Jareth's Return**

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, for my will is as strong as yours."

"Stop! Just wait! Look, Sarah. Look at what I'm offering you."

Sarah stopped and thought for a moment to think about his words. She could accept the fact that he had play a great game and just take the crystal and her dreams. It was a tempting offer and it would mean that she wouldn't have to take care of Toby anymore, but what would she tell her parents? 'Oh yeah, by the way, the goblin king who lives in the underground has Toby and won't give him back...' It just wouldn't workout well. Sarah took a step, slowly advancing towards Jareth.

"And my kingdom is great."

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want."

"My kingdom is great. Damn! I can never remember that line." or perhaps she didn't want to.

"Just fear me, love me, so as I say, and I will be your slave"

Sarah looked deep into Jareth's mismatched eyes. She could clearly see that she had brought pain towards a man that truly did love her. He had been so generous to her and did do what she asked of him, she was the cruel one. This was what she wanted for all of these years. She wanted to stay, she wanted to accept his offer, but she couldn't pull herself to do it.

"You have no power over me" She regretted those words as soon as she said them, but she knew that it was too late and there was no way to turn back on them. She reached out towards Jareth, but he disappeared before she could get to him. Her eyes flew open as she sat up in her bed. The nightmares were coming back.

Sarah squinted her eyes to the sun that was beaming into her window. She groggily got out of bed and walked over to her makeup stand. She sat down on the stool in front of it and looked at herself in the mirror. Sadness filled her eyes. She opened her jewelry box to see the crystal ball that Jareth had given her a couple weeks ago. She gently picked it up and cradled it in her two hands. Raising it up to the light, she looked deep inside of it to see into it better. It never glowed or showed her images of anything. The only thing that she could get a glimpse at was her own reflection. What he said about being able to see your dreams and desire in it was deceiving. She put it back into her jewelry box and shut the lid tightly.

Sarah reached down beside her desk, where her backpack for school was, and took out her binder and a pencil. She had decided that studying for her final exams was more important than worrying about the crystal ball. It was the very last exams she would ever get in high school. She was off to University next years and had to get good grades for hopes of her future. She wasn't entirely sure to as where she should start studying so she tapped her pencil on the paper in front of her. She didn't really do much studying before so it was unclear what she should do first. Maybe she could practice the writing techniques that she needed to know for her English class. She could try and challenge herself and force herself to write only on a specific topic. Perhaps write about her encounter with Jareth.

That would be quite the fun. What would she write about? Sarah closed her eyes and tried to imagine Jareth standing in front of her. She stared at his facial features trying to gather in what she could from the image of him. His sad, but loving eyes looking at her. One light blue, the other black. The look of his pale and tender lips. Blonde Locks, perfectly spiked and styled. She absent mindedly stood there and looked back at him. She took a small step forward. Jareth faded and he was now a ghostly figure, but still in his same glorious form. She stood there curiously wondering what had just happened. He continued to fade until he was gone and there was nothing left but her eyes staring back at her in the mirror. She should her head slightly to get herself out of the daydream.

Sarah's stomach began to growl. She chuckled at herself for daydreaming so long before getting up to go to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and grabbed a loaf of bread out. A sandwich would do the trick and it was something quick and easy to make. She continued to make the sandwich until it was finished. Taking the sandwich and a glass of milk, she started to walk back to her room.

"Sarah honey."

"What now?"

"Me and your mother will be leaving soon. We have an appointment with the bank. Will you be okay with watching Toby for a little bit?" Sarah looked over to see that he was only watching tv.

"It's shouldn't be too bad, as long as he stays there."

"Oh, I'm sure he will."

"Okay. We'll be fine her for a while."

"Then we will be going. Thanks Sarah" "No problem" She gave a sigh and walked over to the sofa, where Toby was sitting. She stood behind him looking to see what show he was watching. It was some action cartoon that she hadn't seen of before, but it looked fine to her. That's the kind of thing that eight year olds watched now-a-days. She took a bite of her sandwich and continued to watch from behind. She could see her parents car pulling out of the driveway from the window next to the tv. She stood there eating the last pieces of the sandwich before returning the plate to the kitchen. She brought the rest of her milk with her to her bedroom. Toby would be fine in the living room by himself. She really should go back to studying. Closing the door behind her, Sarah took a sigh of relief. A soft yellow light caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. It was her jewelry box. She walked over to it and placed her glass of milk down. She took the crystal and peered deeply into it, only to see Jareth's face peering back at her. She gave a playful smile, despite know that he must have planted that image there. The glowing slowly faded away until it was back to its normal state. She placed it back into the jewelry box. Sarah moaned slightly. She didn't realize how sore she was. She figured that maybe if she lay down for a bit, it would help the aching to go away. She went over to her bed and lay face first into her pillow. She lay there thinking about nothing in particular. Her mind starting to wander, Sarah felt the light touch of a pair of hand begin to message her shoulder blades. They slowly and methodically worked there way into her sore muscles. It was a relief and she began to moan softly and it soreness slowly began to melt away. "Toby, go back to watching tv." The hands quickly pulled away from her. "Toby? I beg to differ." Sarah quickly turned to view the origin of the familiar voice. "Jareth?" "Yes?" "What are you doing here?" "Can't I come to see you and how you are doing?" "Yes, but what I meant was why now?" "I don't know. I guess it was because I didn't want to keep you waiting. I knew you wanted to see me again so I thought what better time then now. Your parents are gone afterall" "Toby is still here though" "Don't worry. He won't be bother us. He's too busy watching his television show." Sarah sat all the way up so that they were now sitting side by side. She looked down at her knees, not saying a word. She wasn't sure what to do now that he was here and probably wasn't going to leave either. Jareth leaned over towards her and Sarah looked up at him in reaction. They're eyes meet and he held her gaze. Jareth smiled playfully at her and Sarah blush slightly even though she trying to hold it back. He leaned in even closer and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Sarah blushed even harder now. There was no holding it back any longer. "Oh how much you turn my world, you precious thing." Jareth continued to stare at her. Sarah turned her head away from him to attempt to hide her blushing face. _You starve and near exhaust me trying to figure you out. Everything that I'm doing, I'm doing for you. I move the stars for no one. I look into your eyes searching for any answer at all. They can be so cruel and taunting because I feel that that answer is just on the edge of coming out._ Jareth took his hand placed it just under her chin. He gently brought her gaze back towards his. He guided her face towards his and he gave her a light peck on her tender lips. He then pulled back to see what expression that she held on her face. It was of shock, but she was still had the gleam of excitement in her eyes. He went back in to kiss her again, but this time he moved his tongue into her mouth for a full on kiss. She did not try to pull away so he took it a step further and pulled his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. With his other hand, he pushed it through her hair and began to message the back of her scalp. Jareth leaned forward letting Sarah fall back onto the bed so that he was now leaning over her. They continued to passionately explore each others mouth as the heat in the room seemed to rise. Sarah rose her hands up to start playing with his hair. "Ahhhh. I'm telling mom and dad when they get home." Sarah pulled away from the kiss and looked over Jareth's shoulder to see Toby wide eyed in her bedroom doorway. She was so busy kissing Jareth that she didn't even hear the door open. He ran off in the direction of his bedroom. She pushed Jareth off of her and looked seriously at him. "Thanks." "No problem" He smiled slyly knowing what she meant, but still wanted to tease her. "That's not what I meant. I thought that you said that Toby wouldn't bother us." "Well I can't predict everything precious while I'm busy with you." Sarah sighed in annoyance. "Well before I get caught doing anything else to you, I had best better be leaving you now." "Jareth." "I will see you soon enough." Before Sarah had time to say anything else, he disappeared into a rain of golden glitter that quickly fell to her floor once he was gone. She leaned back against her bedpost. She wasn't sure what she would do now or even what she would tell her parents when Toby would tell on her. She could here footsteps running down the hall and down the stairs. It was Toby and that only meant that their parents were home and he was going to meet them at the door so he could tell them the story before I could. She stood up and began to make her way to the front door. She had to eventually greet her parents and explain something. She also wanted to hear exactly what Toby was going to say. It might make explaining it a bit easier and wouldn't have to worry about explaining something that Toby didn't say, only leading to more questions. She got to the bottom of the stairs when the door opened. She started to get a bit nervous because she was still unsure of what explanation she would give them. Toby jumping up and down, ready to burst out at any moment didn't help the matter at hand any. The door swung open and both mom and dad walked in. Here goes nothing. "Toby. What has gotten into you?" "Sarah was kissing a strange man." "Toby please, he's not strange" "Oh. So you're not denying anything Sarah?" "Why would I lie. It's true. My boyfriend came over to give me his study notes for English so I could study them for our exam." _Yeah, sure. My boyfriend. That will have to do for now. _"Of course he would have gave me a quick kiss goodbye." "You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend." "It's probably because I've been too busy. I should bring him over some time so you can meet him" _Just stop talking Sarah. You're just getting yourself in deeper now. I'm going to have to explain this to __Jareth now too. How he's now my boyfriend and that he need to come over for dinner sometime. _ "That would be nice, but there's no hurry." "Okay. Thanks." "Now Toby. You should go back to watching tv and leave your sister alone." Sarah smiled and started going back to her room. That was easier then she thought it was going to be, but she still needed to explain this to Jareth. Boy was he going to be surprised and happy at this turnout. He must of had it planned out like that. He certainly was a sly man for doing so. She plopped back down at her desk and stared at her reflection for a moment before actually getting back to studying once again. Maybe now there wouldn't be any more distractions until dinner time. At least that was what she hoped. She had enough of them for one day...

OoOoOoO

This certainly was a long chapter for me to write compared to the first one that I had written. They just seem to be getting longer and more interesting as I write more and more of it. You can easily see the plot starting to stir and get more fun as it goes along! I still have many plans and ideas as to what to write in the future for this. I'm thinking that I might do some lemon or at least lemony situations within the next few chapters. :)

I am going to warn everyone now so my head doesn't get complete chewed off later, but I am not sure when the next chapter is going to be up because my final exams for this semester are coming fast (in about a week and a half) and I really should start to study for them a bit more. I am also working on my own original novel and ironing out the kinks for that at the moment because I am hoping to get that actually publish by a real live publisher! That's my goal for this year. Cross my fingers. But I will try my best and work on The Labyrinthian Charm a bit more and get another steamy chapter posted not too long from now. Well before I get caught rambling on to yous anymore, I too had best better be leaving you now. Until next time, Bye!


	4. Chapter 4, Over for Dinner

**Chapter 4:** **Over for Dinner**

Sarah was finally free from exams and was enjoying her summer. She was extremely excited because she was done with high school and going to be going off to University in the fall. This was the least of her worries though because Jareth had still not shown up since that night and she still needed to 'introduce him to the parents'. That she wasn't looking forward to. She tried to keep her mind off of the whole situation. Perhaps it would just magically be solved and just go away. Sarah continued driving down the road. She watched the scene of the trees and water pass quickly by her. Sarah enjoyed taking the long way back home from a days work of shopping. It made her feel happy and at ease to be able to view it. With the soft music playing in the background, it slowly brought her might off of the situation. The drive home didn't last nearly as long as Sarah would have liked. Her car slowly turned into the driveway and she parked where she did every other time. She sat there for a moment and stared at the house. It was silent and still, but she knew that there was going to be her parents and Toby doing something inside. She opened the car door and made her way to the trunk of the car. She opened the trunk to reveal a handful of shopping bags. Sarah took them all at once, because she didn't feel lie making a second trip back to the car. She managed to take them all out and she placed them on the ground for a moment so she was able to close the trunk door. She picked them back up and continued towards the front door. Opening up the door, Sarah could hear the tv going and mom cooking supper in the kitchen. Dad wasn't home yet because he was probably still at work. She placed the bags down beside the doorway so she could take her shoes off. "Sarah. Can you come here for a minute?" "Sure. I'll been there shortly." Sarah hurried up and finished taking off her shoes and took herself and her shopping bags to the kitchen. She placed them on the counter before turning towards her mom to see what she wanted. They both stood there in silence for a moment. Sarah was unsure for what she was getting in trouble for this time. Her mother held her slightly annoyed expression before starting to talk. "You didn't tell me that your boyfriend was coming over today." "My boyfriends coming over?" "Well I guess he's already here. He's watching tv with Toby right now" "Don't feel bad mom. He didn't tell me either. I had no idea" "There's nothing we can do now. Can you set the table?" "Sure" Sarah took the dishes that her mom gave her and quickly placed them on the table so she could talk to Jareth. She also wasn't that fond of doing chores like setting the table and just simple wanted to get it over with. After she was done doing so, Sarah took her shopping bags and started walking off with them to her room. She could clearly hear footsteps following behind her. She instantly knew that those footsteps belonged only to Jareth. She opened the door and dropped all of the shopping bags, not moving from that point. Jareth continued to walk and he passed her and ended up sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked up at him to see that his gaze was looking back at her. She remained in silence, unsure as to what to say. She had no clue as to what he already knew. "So Sarah. When did you tell your mother that I was your boyfriend?" Sarah could see a smile itching at his face. He was just doing this to humour himself. "Whenever Toby caught us kissing. I had to explain it to mom somehow and it just so happen that that was one of the things that came out. Are you mad at me?" "I can never be fully mad at you." "I'm sorry if I couldn't explain things better." "You don't have to Sarah." A short pause followed. "Do you really want to be my girlfriend?" "Well..." "I'm not trying to pressure you, I am just curious" "I do like you Jareth, it's just that this whole boyfriend thing is a bit weird. I've never had a real boyfriend before." "That's fine. We don't have to rush things." "But does this still mean that we are dating?" "Do you want to be?" Sarah shyly looked away before starting to blush. She shook her head while her eyes remained looking in the opposite direction. "I do want to be your girlfriend." She eventually looked back up to see that Jareth had a wide smile on his face. He held in his hand, a simple silver ring. "Then if you are satisfied with calling me your boyfriend, I'll be giving you this promise ring." "You don't have to do that." "But I want to" Jareth stood up and walked towards Sarah. He took her right hand and placed it gently on her ring finger. She looked at it contently before he leaned down and kissed it. Sarah lit up with happiness under the touch of his tender lips, brushing against her hand. He stood up and took a step back. Both of his hands reached behind his back. She noticed the cheeky smile on his face. It was making Sarah curious as to what else he was about to give her. "I did a little shopping of my own. Would you like to see it?" "It depends. What is it?" "Just say yes and I will show you" "Okay." "I want to hear the words" "I want to see what you got me" Jareth pulled out one hand from behind his back to reveal a small pair of red frilly underwear with lace trim. He then slowly took his other hand out from behind his back. It was a matching bra to go with it. It didn't take long before Sarah knew what she was suppose to do with it. She turned completely around to hide her blushing cheeks. It slowly crept over her entire face. He walked towards Sarah and stood behind her. He then wrapped his hands around her waist. "Do you want to wear it?" "I can't right now" "I'll leave the room for a moment while you change, if that makes you feel better." "Umm. I guess so." "Don't take too long then" "Ok." He walked out of the room just like he had promised. Sarah didn't have much of a choice now that she had agreed to it. She turned to face her bed to see the lingerie taunting her. She took off her clothes until she was only in her undergarments that she was already wearing. She took in a breathe before taking her underwear off and replacing it with the frilly lingerie pair. She did the same with the bra. As soon as she did up the last snap of the bra, there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Are you ready yet Sarah?" Looking down at herself to make sure that everything was on right and covered what it was suppose to she said yes. The door creaked open and she could feel Jareth's eyes look towards her. She gulped nervously before turning to face him. She was a bit embarrassed because she didn't know what he was thinking or if he liked her in the lingerie or not. He could obviously tell that she was worried about it. She looked at him, searching for any signs of what he was thinking. "You look gorgeous. Don't be shy about it." "I'm not. Really." "Well we better get some clothes on over that. I'm sure that dinner will be ready soon and I don't think you want the rest of your family seeing you in that. That would be a tough one to explain." "It sure would be. I've had enough to explain." "Then this should be better for you?" Jareth waved his hand to make her clothes that she was wearing earlier, reappear on her silhouette. She was still wearing the lingerie underneath. That's all he needed to know to make him happy because it made it easier to fantasize about what's under her clothes. Sarah walked over to Jareth and he took her hand into his grasp. They both made their way to the kitchen where Sarah's mom had been placing the food onto the table. Sarah was slightly surprised by what good timing Jareth had. "Perfect timing. Dinner is just being served now. I guess I need to call the rest of the family now." "Yeah" "DINNER IS READY. COME AND GET IT." "I hope you like pork chops Jared." "Oh I do Mrs. Williams. They are actually one of my favourite foods" "Really. Well I hope you enjoy these ones then." "I'm sure I will. Thank You." Everyone gathered around the table. Jareth and Sarah sat on the same side. It was quiet and everyone seemed to stare at each other awkwardly. This was not really something that she was anticipating. Toby reached across and started to put food on his plate, while everyone else remained still. Slowly, Sarah began putting some food on her plate too. "So. How did you and Sarah meet each other" ask dad. "I new here and I just moved here this year. Sarah offered to show me around the school and help me settle in. After spending much time with her, I began to grow more and more fond of her. It was only a matter of time before I had to ask her to become my girlfriend. Thankfully she felt the same way back and said yes. We have been together ever since. " "That's gross. Why would you do that?" "Toby. You'll understand when you get a bit older." "So what university are you going to after high school?" "I actually plan on working in my family business." "What is the family business" "This isn't twenty questions dad." "No. It's quiet alright Sarah. I don't mind at all. I would be curious about my daughter's boyfriend if I were him too. They run a youth retreat and support centre." "I didn't know that." She should have guessed that though. He was the goblin king after all and there must be children that he keep. They need to go somewhere. That idea was very clever. The conversation ended with some light chit chat and a few laughs. Sarah started to fidget and moved about in her seat. Jareth noticed that she began to scratch at the side of her leg. He had forgotten that she was still wearing the lingerie. She had forgotten about it too until this point. Jareth carefully placed his hand on her thigh. It didn't take long for her to settle back down. The itching sensation had went away. "Here. Let me help you with the dishes Mrs. Williams." "You don't have to but thank you." "No. I insist. It is the let least I can do after you allowing me into your house." "If you really want to then okay." Jareth took all of the plates and took them into the kitchen. Sarah followed closely behind while the rest of the family went their own way. Sarah leaned against the counter and watched as Jareth placed the dishes neatly into the dish washer. "What are you thinking?" "I'm thinking how lovely you are Sarah. Why do you ask?" "I do love you, but at the same time, I feel like I know very little about you." "Well I have nothing to hide from you. If you want to know something, all you need to do is ask." "I know." "As long as you know that." He finished putting the dishes away and the leftover food into the fridge. He turned turned and looked deeply into Sarah's eyes. "I have to be getting back to the kingdom." He grasped Sarah's hand softly and began to walk towards the front door. "Thanks again Mrs. Williams for having me over." "It wasn't any trouble. Please feel free to come over again." "Thank you. I will be sure to remember that." He put on a sleek, black leather jacket. He flashed a charming smile across the room. It was enough to make someone melt, but Sarah managed to maintain her composure. They both walked out the door to the front porch. Sarah immediately wrapped her arms around his waist. He in turn placed his arms around her. It kept the cool breeze from making her too cold. He kissed the top of her head before whispering the words _I love you._ Sarah looked up at him with her innocent eyes and he looked back into her eyes. _I love you too. _He leaned his head down and gave her a quick peck on her lips. She took her hands and brought his head back towards hers. She began to explore his mouth with her own. It was a pleasant surprise for Jareth, but he pulled away. "We have to save that for next time." "Alright. When is next time anyways. I hope that's sometime soon." "I'm leaving that a surprise to make it all the better when I do come to see you." "You're mean, but okay. If you say so." Jareth pushed a hair out of Sarah's face before walking away. It didn't take long before he faded into the night. His mysteriousness being embedded into her thoughts. She loved and cared for him so much, but yet she really didn't know much about who he was inside. He just left her wanting more and to find out about his life. She turned around and went back inside where she could warm herself back up. She truly hoped that it wouldn't be too long before his next appearance.

OoOoOoOoO

First off, I would like to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up and published. I was extremely busy with my final exams and life in general.

When I went back to give this story a quick read through, I thought that it was kind of funny how I wrote the first part of it being relieved that exams were over while I was still stressing over mine. I guess that would be the wishful thinking. It is also kind of funny how now that my exams are over and the new semester has officially started, I am still busy.

I hope that I will be able to get the next few chapters out a little bit faster because I know they are going to be very fun and interesting to write. I plan on getting a little more deeper into the emotional side of them and write some more lemon-like scenes!


	5. Chapter 5, Dorm Room Love

**Chapter 5:** **Dorm Room Love** Sarah walked along the street, holding her textbooks close to her chest. She was tired after a long day of classes, but she still managed to get enough energy to carry on. She was filled with excitement; however, she tried to keep it in as not too look like a fool prancing around. She hurried along to her dorm room. She watched the white owl as is followed her along. It was clear to her that it was Jareth because she had remembered it from before. It also helped that a normal owl wouldn't be following her all the way along the strange pathway she was going. She threw all of her belongings onto the floor and plopped down onto the bed. She sat there twiddling her thumbs in hopes that Jareth would enter her room soon. Hoping that she would get to snuggle with him once again. She was exhausted, but knowing that she was going to see Jareth kept her going and willing to keep her energy up. She waited and waited, but there appeared to be no sign of him anywhere. She walked over to the window and opened it a crack. Maybe Jareth wasn't here yet because he couldn't find a good way to get in. Perhaps opening the window would give him the hint of that he should come in now. The open window would be the perfect opportunity for him to enter. She went back to sit on her bed and sat watching the window intently. She was almost praying on her hands and knees that he would just be there. It had been a few months since she last saw him and she wanted to see him. She needed him to comfort her because she was having a bit of a hard time adjusting to the university life of a student. After about half an hour, Sarah's eyelids began to close and she fell back onto the bed, falling fast asleep. She dreamt all night of her usual fantasies and of her hopes of what she wanted to do in her future. She slept until the morning sunlight hit against her. She could feel the warmth of the light, warming up her bare skin. Sarah took her arms and wrap them around herself. She grasped onto the bundle of blankets that were on her stomach. She began to tug and pull at it, realizing that it wasn't really moving the way that she wanted it to. It was actually more stiff and rigid than anything else. She peeled her eyes open and looked down to see that it was another set of hands holding her into their grasp. The last time she checked, she fell asleep in her bed, by herself. She rolled around to her other side to see that those pair of hands belonged to Jareth. She had no clue as to how he ended up there. Perhaps he did come in the window after all. He must have just been a bit slow or something. She took his arms and pulled them away from herself as she sat up.

"Sarah? What's wrong? I'm trying to get some sleep here."

"I didn't expect to wake up to find you next to me in bed."

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

Sarah lifted up the covers to find that she had somehow slipped into a pair of jogging pants and an old t-shirt. She couldn't remember when she put that on, but she shrugged it off. At least she wasn't wearing something more revealing. Jareth was also wear just a pair of jogging pants, but no t-shirt. She could visibly see all of his abdominal muscles out in the open. She thought that they were very well defined considering that they probably didn't have any weights or exercise machines in the Labyrinth. She let the covers drop back down to cover both of their bodies back up. She rested back down against the pillows.

"I guess not."

Jareth snuggled in closer to her. "So how has my lady been doing?"

"I've been getting by."

They continued on with a bit of light conversation to ease the situation a bit. It distracted her from the other things that were going on and she enjoyed spending the time bonding with him. She lay on her side, staring at the half asleep Jareth. His arms were wrapped around her waist held her close to his body. She could feel the tenderness of his body being held close to her. She let him take his hands as he slowly wandered around her sides, eventually slipping them downwards.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't I please my lady?"

He had a point. They really weren't going all the way or anything and he saw nothing of her body by doing it. He continued to pleasure her as she gentle fell back onto the bed. He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. Now cradled in his arms, she relax and let the sensation of him pleasuring her take over. She began to arch her back with excitement and she let out a slight moan. Once she hit her climate, a loud bursting scream came falling out of her lips. Jareth knew that he did his job well and removed his hand from her jogging pants.

Sarah was exhausted. She never knew how much energy was actually used in simply laying there and being pleasure. It was a lot more to it than she would have thought of. She burrowed herself into Jareth as she listened to his heart beat. She started to doze back off to sleep when he began to slip away from her.

"Where are you going?"

"I must leave to attend my kingdom."

"Do you have to?"

"I'm afraid I do. I have plenty of work waiting for me that has to get done."

"Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?"

Jareth came back towards her and gentle brushed his lips with hers. He trailed his way down to her ear. She could his hot, moist breathe against her skin. _Fear me, Love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._ The words that Sarah would never forget. The ones that he had said back in the Labyrinth those many years ago.

"Then can you come back soon, and by soon I mean not a few months later."

"If that is what you want, I will be back soon, but I have to go now."

"Alright. I'll see you soon then."

Jareth slipped off and flew out the window that was still left open. Sarah didn't take long before she was alseep. She unconsciously repeated the phrase that he had whispered in her ear. _Fear me, Love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. _She did fear him and the word he came from, but at the same time something eery attracted her to him. Whatever it was, she hoped that it would work out for the better. She would just have to wait and see.

OoOoOoO

It has been a little while since I've posted a chapter for the Labyrinth, but here it is. This one is a bit short compared to some of my other chapters, but I still hope it's a good one. I already have the next chapter planned out, so hopefully it should be all written and posted up within the next few days. I really have nothing else to say so until next time. :)


	6. Chapter 6, Just Say Yes

**Chapter 6: Just Say Yes** It had been a few days since Jareth had left. Sarah was getting a but antsy because she knew that he would show up any day now. She tried her best to get through her day without bursting. Sarah tapped her pencil against the paper in front of her, as she tried to finish the last of her homework. It didn't help her inpatients any, that it was Algebra that she was working on. She had had just about enough of figuring out the value or x. Sarah got up from her chair and decided that she needed to take her mind off of it. She was in need of a much needed break. A shower would would be a good way to do that and also she was due to have one because the last one that she had was a few days ago. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her bathroom caddy with her shampoo and soap. She took a clean pair of her undergarments and walked to the bathroom. She took a shower like she usually did. She made sure she washed her entire body, very well and didn't miss anywhere. When she was finished with what she with her shower, she turned both the taps off. She stood there for a moment to make sure that they didn't drip anymore water. There was no need for the water to be wasted. She stepped out, pushing the curtain out of the way. Looking up, she saw Jareth leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the bathroom. He was staring back at her with the sweet gaze of his eyes. Sarah got flustered and her cheeks set on fire. Jareth gave a slight chuckle at the sight of her entire face turning red. Sarah took her arms and tried to cover herself the best that she could. She quickly turned around and grabbed for the towel sitting next to the shower and wrapped it close to her body. She held tight to it so the towel wouldn't fall down. "Why hide such a lovely body. I really think that there's no need to." Sarah took a step back as Jareth stood up and began to slowly walk towards her. She shied away from him because she had never been in such an intimate situation. She wasn't quite sure what to do, but she did have feelings towards him. It was just a matter of she wanted to wait until she was a bit more comfortable with the whole thing. Everything seemed to be going a bit too fast for her. He continued to approaching her with a bit of a sway to his walk. He was obviously trying to change the feeling in the atmosphere and taunt her a bit, even in such a tense situation. "Don't you think, Sarah?" "Not here." "Alright. Then how about back at the dorm?" "Sure. Just please give me a minute." "Anything for you." Sarah quickly found her close and it took her close to no time to put them all on. While she was doing that, Jareth turned the other way to make her feel better. She stood there silently after she had gotten all of her clothes on and had her towel and caddy in hand. He turned around only moments after and smiled at her. No words were exchanged. The two of them walked quietly back to the dorm room, where Sarah put away her things before relaxing on the bed. "Jareth." "Yes." "I don't really know how to... how to say. Um." "There's no need to worry. You can say whatever it is you need to say." "Well. I... I wanted to tell you that I care for you. Despite everything." "I know." "No. I'm sure you don't understand how much I actually do. I love you Jareth." Jareth walked over to where Sarah was sitting and sat down next to her. She looked at him with surprise as he reached his hand towards her chin. He held onto her chin firmly while stroking her soft skin with his finger. As he leaned in towards her, he also pulled her face towards his. The touch of his lips against her, sent a tingling sensation all over her body. It made her body perk up with excitement and her passionately kiss him back. It sent the ball rolling as they were content in being in each others presence. They broke away from the kiss whenever Jareth placed his other hand on her breast. She looked down at it before looking back at him. Her eyes slowly wandered back down until she was looking at the buttons going down his shirt. Jareth got the idea of what she was thinking. He moved both of his hands towards his shirt and began undoing the buttons. He watched her as she stared at his actions as if frozen in time. She was dazed with wonder as he slowly revealed his chest and then stomach. When all of the buttons where undone, his shirt feel down to the bed and his entire upper body was exposed. He touched her thigh as she drew her attention back to his face. She had just realized that she was staring at him all of this time, and started to blush in embarrassment. "There is no need to be shy. I am all yours." Sarah laughed quietly to herself and stood up. Jareth looked on curiously because he wasn't sure what she was about to do. He could never really predict her actions and that was part of the reason why he loved her as much as he did. She lifted her baggy cotton shirt to reveal a slender and well tanned figure. Jareth smiled contently to himself. She continued on with her pants until they too were sitting on the ground. He enjoyed looking at her in her undergarments, even though he would prefer her in other things. It was the next best thing to it, so he wasn't going to complain. "Come here darling Sarah." She looked away shyly. She was unsure as to what Jareth wanted to do with her, once she would walk over there. Thoughts speed across her mind as she thought about all of the possibilities of what he might have on his mind. Could he possibly want to finish taking off her clothes, or maybe he wanted to pleasure her again. Perhaps he wanted her to pleasure him this time. No matter which situation it would be, they all made Sarah a bit nervous. She didn't want to screw things up and considering this was her first time, she wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure how her lack of experience would effect the relationship between them. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to hurt you and I won't be mad if you decide to stop things." "It's not that, I'm just nervous about it." "I'll be right here for you, so all you need to do is relax and enjoy everything." "If you say so. Sarah gently bit down on her lip and began to walk towards Jareth. He reached out his soft palms and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her in towards himself and sat her down onto his lap. He smoothed a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. Jareth stared deep into her eyes as she slowly turned a firery red from blushing so hard. He pulled her in close so his head was now resting on her shoulder. He whispered his sweet words into her ear. _You are the cutest thing that I have ever seen, especially when you blush like that._ Hearing that, Sarah turned an even brighter shade of red than she was before. Jareth smiled at that because he could feel her face getting hotter. Jareth pulled away from her and held onto her hands with both of his. He then guided her hand towards himself and placed it on his shirt. He held it that as he looked back up at her to see her reaction to this. She smiled joyfully. Jareth let go of her hand as she began to undo the buttons of his that lined the front of his shirt. After a few sensual moments, she drew the fabric off of his body. She was frozen in amazement because his body was sculpted like a god. She could easily see all of his abdominal muscles, etched into his pale, but smooth skin. His body had a slight curve to it and chest was well structured. He hand automatically reached back out and trailed its way down his skin. Her hand finaly ended up of the edge of his pants. Stopped by the thin leather fabric that stopped her from getting to what was underneath. She paused there for a moment. Sarah bravely stood up before lowering herself to her knees. Her hand hummed over the zipper of the pants. She cautiously looked up at Jareth to see what expression he was holding. He was simple smiling widely as he nodded to her. She took his approve and carefully pulled down the zipper. She paused before pulling down the pants a bit more. Doing so revealed that he was a bit naughty and was wearing no form of underwear. His cock simply sprang out into the open. Sarah's jaw dropped just slightly. Enough for him to notice and give a light chuckle. She looked away in embarrassment, thinking to herself; _Will that really fit inside of me?_ "You can go ahead and do with it whatever you want. Just remember that I am your slave." Sarah nodded with a bit of hesitation. "I am ready. There's no need to worry about me." She then placed her hand around it and began to slowly message it. She could feel Jareth begin to hum in ecstasy. Acknowledging that, she quickened her pace a bit and he responded accordingly. His hum turned into a groan. His head rolled back. She let go and stood back up and onto her feet. Jareth searched for her to see why she stopped pleasuring him. What was she about to do. He was pleased to find out that the little kitten that was hiding inside of her was coming out to play. Though she was far from perfect, she tried her best to give a small erotic dance for him, while also taking off her bra and panties. She was soon left to be fully exposed to him. He quickly followed the same suit and finished pulling off his pants. This was something she thought wouldn't happen so soon. She then made her way back to where Jareth was laying. She pushed his torso down to the bed. Climbing on top of him, they began to bump and roll around in her bed. Entwining themselves in one another. "Tell me Sarah. What do you think of my Labyrinth?" "It's very nice. It was better than I thought it would be." Sarah started to feel the exhaustion. Who knew that it would be such a tiring task. Her eyelids started to become heavy and she curled her body into Jareth's. She tried to stay awake even though she exerted so much energy and her body was trying to fall asleep. He held her tight in his arms. "_Sarah. Sarah. Will you be my wife?_" "What?" "_Will you be my wife Sarah?_" "Are you proposing to me?" "_I am. I really want you to become the queen of the underground with me. I want you to be my wife._" "Then I will say yes." "_Alright. Now go to sleep my precious._" 


End file.
